The Project Team comprising members from all 3 institutions (Broad, UCSC, and UCB) will deliver detailed design, implementation and security plans in the Base Period, a hosted Cloud Prototype in Option Period 1, and the operational Cloud Pilot, with data and tools loaded, in Option Period 2. Teams will work in an Agile development framework under management of Team Leaders and the Project Manager. The Leadership Team will have close oversight of all planning, activities and deliverables. In addition, the Broad Team will deliver regular reports to NCI as specified in the Broad Agency Announcement (BAA). These will include monthly progress reports, Test Reports and monthly updates to other reports. A Period Completion Report will be delivered at the end of each project period. The NCI Cancer Genomics Cloud Pilot will bring data and computation together to create knowledge that accelerates cancer research and enables precision medicine.